Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to grain analyzing methods and systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods and systems analyzing one or more nanometer-sized grain(s) using a high-resolution transmission electron microscopy (HRTEM) image.
Contemporary grain measuring methods are performed using scanning electron microscopy (SEM), scanning transmission electron microscopy (STEM), or electron backscatter diffraction (EBSD). However, nanometer (nm) sized grains cannot be accurately measured using these techniques, whereas nanometer sized grains can be measured using HRTEM. Unfortunately, it currently requires an unacceptably long time to analyze an HRTEM image. Further, it is practically impossible to quantize results derived from analyzing an HRTEM image.